


All Tied Up

by Bookcaseninja



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bondage by Grace!Kink, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, So much smut, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, grace!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookcaseninja/pseuds/Bookcaseninja





	All Tied Up

  “You know, I think you’re right, Cas,” You said, a small, wicked smile curving your lips. “He does look better like this.” You tilted your head and took a small step toward him. “I can’t wait to see what he looks like all hot and bothered.”  

  “Neither can I.”

  Was Cas smiling as well? Leonard groaned and closed his eyes . He still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten here - stripped to his boxers and pinned to the bed - but he couldn’t bring himself to complain.

  Especially not when his two favorite people were standing just a few feet away from him.

  You watched him for a moment, enjoying the rare sight of Leonard laid out like this (usually it was you that was pinned down). Then you glanced at Cas.  _“Can I?”_  You thought at him.

****He nodded, not taking his eyes off of Leonard. _“Go ahead.”_

 Leonard felt the bed move and opened his eyes just in time to see you climb onto the bed. You paused to pull off your boots, then you crawled over to him. “Hey, Lee,” You said softly.

  “Hey, darlin’,” He breathed. He went to touch the side of your face, but his arm wouldn’t move.

  You pressed your lips together, obviously holding back laughter. “See what it’s like to be on the receiving end?” You teased. Before Leonard could retort, you placed both of your hands on either side of his head and kissed him.

  The kiss was short and sweet and he groaned when you pulled his bottom lip between your teeth for a moment before you pulled away. You pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another to the corner of his jaw. You pulled away and moved, swinging your leg over him so you could straddle him. His body was warm, even through the fabric of your uniform dress. You flicked your eyes over to Cas, meeting his blue gazed as you leaned down and pressed an open-mouthed kiss the most sensitive spot on Leonard’s neck.

****Leonard gasped and grasped the sheets in his hands. He tried to push his body up into yours, but you shifted, holding your body just out of range of his. “Y/N,” He murmured.

  You responded by nipping the spot just under his ear.

  Cas was definitely smiling now as you kissed, nipped, and sucked every inch of Leonard’s throat. He stood just a few inches from the bed, watching Leonard try to arch up against you again for a few moments before climbing on the bed to join you. As you nipped the ball of Leonard’s shoulder, Cas half-leaned over him. “Are you enjoying this, honeybee?” He asked, running his fingers through the doctor’s hair.

  “Yes,” Leonard moaned, shivering when Cas’s nails scratched his scalp. 

 Cas’s smile grew and he bent his head to kiss him as he placed his other hand on your back, pushing you down when Leonard writhed. You gasped when Leonard’s clothed erection rubbed against your core. “ _Lee_.”

  “Y/N, Cas. _Please_ ,” Leonard whined as Cas broke the kiss.

  You gave his shoulder one last parting nip before sitting up. “Please what?” You asked teasingly.

****He whined again. “Darlin, please, I need-” He broke off with choked moan when you rolled your hips against his. “Now, that’s not fair.”

  “All’s fair in love and war,” You said. Leonard narrowed his eyes at her - that was  _his_  line.

  His eyes rolled back when you rolled your hips a second time. “Fuck! Y/N, darlin’, fuck me, please!”

  “As you wish.” You grinned at Cas as he sat up. “I like him like this. Can we do it again?”

  Cas pursed his lips and studied Leonard for a moment. “Yes.”

  Again? Leonard groaned and thunked his head back against the mattress. He wasn’t sure he was going to make through  _this_  time.

  He watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Cas shifted and pulled you into a passionate kiss. You moaned into it and clutched at Cas’s hips.. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” Cas murmured against your lips.

  “So are you,” You murmured back, slipping your hands under his science blue shirt.

****Cas pulled away and snapped his fingers and yours and his clothes (and Leonard’s boxers) disappeared. You and Leonard both cried out as Leonard’s cock nestled in your folds. Another snap and Cas was holding a bottle of lube in his hand. You gave him another lingering kiss before leaning down over Leonard.

  “You’re doing so good, Lee,” You whispered, reaching up and twining your fingers with his. “I love you.”

  “Love you, too, darlin’.” His voice was strained, accent thick. “Need you.” He looked over yout shoulder at Cas. “Both of you.”

  You felt Cas kneeling behind her, between Leonard’s legs. “Almost there, baby. Just a few more minutes.”

  “Patience is a virtue,” Cas added cheekily. There was a click as he popped open the bottle and squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

  Leonard rolled his eyes. “Except when it takes too long,” He muttered under his breath.

  Then he cried out when Cas started nudging a finger into his ass. “Fuck!”  

  “What were you saying, honeybee?” Cas asked him. You couldn’t see him, but you just knew that he was raising an eyebrow.

  “Cas!” Leonard gasped, raising his hips to meet Cas’s finger, causing you to moan and squeeze his hands when the head of his cock nestled in your folds.  You kissed Leonard, swallowing the whine the that escaped his throat when Cas pressed a second finger into him and curled them towards his prostate. “You look so good like this,” You breathed against his lips. “All hot and bothered and just melting into mine and Cas’s touch. You’re being so good for us, Lee. So, so good.”

  Leonard groaned and clutched at your hands. “Y/N, Cas… God, I love you.” 

   “We love you, too, honeybee,” Cas said as he continued to work him open.

  By the time Cas finally pulled his fingers from Leonard’s ass, you weren’t sure which of them was more turned on, but you were glad when Cas kissed your back and tapped your hip with lube-slick fingers. “Ready, honeybee?”

****“Blue Eyes, I’ve been ready since we started this.” Letting go of Leonard’s hands, you sat up and grasped his cock.

  Yours and Cas’s moans were drowned out by Leonard’s wail of pleasure as you sank down on him and Cas pushed into him. “Fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

  “Shit.” You lifted yourself up until he was barely inside you, then sank back down, both of you moaning. “You feel so good, Lee.”

  “Very good,” Cas grunted as he started to thrust.

  None of you lasted long after that.

  Leonard was the first to come. Cas hit his prostate and he cried out, clenching around him and arching as he spilled into her. The sight of Leonard losing it sent Cas over the edge - his thrusts became erratic as his hips stuttered and he came with a drawn-out moan. Cas wrapped an arm around you and slipped his hand between your legs to rub at your clit. You came not long after with a cry of both of their names.

  A few minutes later, you and Cas collapsed on either side of Leonard, breathing heavily. Cas released his grace’s hold on Leonard’s arms and he immediately wrapped his arms around the two of you, pulling close to him.

  “Fuck,” Leonard breathed. “That was… amazing.” 

   “It was,” Cas agreed. “You were so good for us, honeybee.”

  “Darlin…” Leonard looked between the two of you. “Did you say something about doing this again?” 

 You and Cas both nodded, smiling slyly.

  “Fuck.”


End file.
